Thedas: The New World
by TheJackinati275
Summary: The Year is 1510, or 9:29 Dragon, The Ottoman Empire has cut of Trade to the Eastern lands of China, And without the spices and Silks, Europe will plummet. A Spanish Explorer and his ship aim to reach the Orient by going west, Instead they discover a Land surrounded by war and mages, Instead they Find Thedas. Will the Spanish Come for Trade, Or will they Come for Conquest?
1. Chapter 1

Thedas: The New World

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age owned by Bioware**

**Language Notice:** At Certain points there will be excessive swearing and certain Symbols that may offend certain viewers. Viewer Discretion Advised

**Note: **This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Eurasia and Thedas Exist on the same planet. Certain things will be different and others will be the same. Thedas takes the place of the New World and it is discovered in the Early 16th Century by a Spanish Exploration ship called the _Pinta_. In This AU Europe has no mages or magic because Europe is devoid of Lyrium. However in Asia there are some sources of Lyrium which caused the Mongols to venture out of Asia and conquer much of Eurasia

I have checked the Fanfics on and I cannot find a similar story or idea written yet for Dragon Age. I have had this idea in my mind since I got Dragon Age II about nine months ago. I remember first getting Dragon Age II after excessively playing Shogun II Total War.

To those of you who have played it, I am sure you know what I mean when a certain ship arrives and you get your first Nanban Quarters.

Well anyway… the moment I saw the mission Blackpowder Promise or something like that, my head just spun this idea of what it would be like if a Spanish ship landed on Thedas… And after revising what I have thought in my head I have decided I would gain the courage and write this down.

So that is the Premise of My Fanfiction, What if a Spanish Ship landed in Thedas, just imagine the Impact on the Story, the Impact of Trading, New Technology, New Ideas, New ways of Thinking, New Religions, Newly devised ways of killing your opponent. Fortresses that once defended your kingdom will now be at the mercy of concentrated Artillery fire. Now that would change the story, after all, would the Battle of Ostagar have changed if there had been but a few Cannon blasting those dark spawn to hell.

1510 AD… Somewhere in the Amaranthine Ocean

She was the _Pinta_, The seventy-eight ton Caravel armed with six two-pound Falconets, she carried Silks, Cotton and Porcelain goods to be traded in the Orient for a plethora of unimaginable goods, spices, gold, silver or Gems, That is of course if there even was an orient

Eduardo de Cordoba was not having a very good day; he repeatedly checked his mariner's astrolabe then pulled out his quadrant to get a more accurate reading and marked down accurate mathematical writings within his head. Eduardo then checked his Compass and noted that the ship was heading in a North Westerly direction, He was on course, or rather the ship would be if the damned winds hadn't picked up and Eduardo had to take a South Easterly course to avoid being scattered by the winds. Of course though nothing ever goes to plan. Remembering the precise mathematical data, Eduardo then wrote down on the Navigational Rutter. Realising the time of night, Eduard then set down all his measuring implements and began to step down from the Aftcastle until he nearly stepped over a grumbling Soldier.

Eduardo disliked navigating the ship, it wasn't even his job in the first place, it was the Italian Peruchio's job in the First place, but the spineless goat was probably availing himself to the Castilian wine held below deck. Eduardo took the time to stretch his legs as he barely moved after hours of Mathematical guesswork. Eduardo was only good with mathematics when it came to siege cannon, he had learned extensively when he was barely sixteen how to load, fire, fix, repair and calibrate a siege cannon and on how to mix the right amounts of Charcoal, sulphur and Saltpetre to create Artillery grade powder, The mathematics he had learned from a Studia Generale (University) in Salerno, Italy, although he was also taught Theology and he studied in medicine, He only really received a Bachelor in Mathematics. Now at thirty-two years old, Eduardo was content to reach middle age, He owned a medium sized Manor house and he was descended from minor Nobility, however Eduardo's true love was of the sea, and what lay beyond, and the stories told around campfires and in the newly printed books about Marco Polo's journey to the Cathay's (China) captivated Eduardo since childhood.

Eduardo was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard the sounds of a Viola da Gamba being played, after a few moments he then heard the droning and buzzing string of a Hurdy-Gurdy, He then heard a chorus of voices, or rather half the Deck Crew singing aloud

"Santa Maria Strela do dia, mostra-nos via pera Deus e nos guia." (English: Mary, magnified be, with Daystar beside thee; show the way where bide we true to God and thou our guide be.)

Eduardo instantly recognised the song; it was Santa Maria strela do dia, from the _Cantigas de Santa Maria_, Eduardo knew this song as well as most other sailors and it was a personal favourite of his, so Eduardo decided to join in with the singing

"Ca veer faze-los errados que perder foran per pecados entender de que mui culpados son; mais per ti son perdõados da ousadia que lles fazia fazer folia mais que non deveria. Santa Maria..."

(For thou art light that lost souls driven near perdition, e'er with sin ill striven, know that they with guilt sore riven stand; but throught thee are forgive and from their pride free where they ne'er idly let passion denied be bout did all sense defied see.)

A nearby sailor used the lull in the singing to grab out a flute and he began to play in with the tune

"Amostrar-nos deves carreira por gãar en toda maneira a sen par luz e verdadeira que tu dar-nos podes senlleira; ca Deus a ti a outorgaria e a querría por ti dar e daria. Santa Maria..."

(Thou canst reveal to us wyfaring paths to tread in grace full sharing to peerless Light, the trugh declaring, that thou alone art graced in bearing; for God would abide thee and all provide He but ne'er thee denied see nor for thee grace e'er belied be.)

The Song slowed and everyone in the crowd all held their hands together and looked up at the night sky before singing again

"Guyar ben nos pod' o teu sisomais ca ren pera Paraysou Deus ten sempre goy' e risopera quen en el creer quiso;e prazer-m-iase te praziaque foss' a miaalm' en tal Maria..."

(Well for us thy wisdom guiding till in Paradies abiding where God all joy and mirth providing waits ever those in him confiding; then would my joy descried be shouldst thou but deign provide me that rest on high beside thee my soul where doth abide he)

The song ended and everybody on the deck cheered and where in high spirits. Eduardo knew all too well though that this trip could very well end in disaster unless they can find landfall and replenish their fresh water supplies soon, otherwise they would all perish in less than two weeks. The _Pinta_ had been sailing West for three months trying to find a new quicker route to the Orient now that the Heretic Ottomans and their Islamic Forces blocked off the Spice route to Europe, And trading for silks and spices was the life blood of the European Economy, And if the Kingdom of Castile were the only European power with the ability to send ships to the Orient, then the Kingdom of Castile would become the new prominent power figure in European politics.

Eduardo was broken from these thoughts by the booming voice of the heavily bearded Boatswain who shouted out on the deck then rang on the Carrack's Bell, awaking the sleeping crew held below decks

"Approaching Vessel, Lower the Lateen sails, Gunners grab guns, secure cords… light Matches, Crossbow men grab Arbalests and Quarrels and Windlasses and up to the Aftcastle. Soldiers, Padding doublets and Halberds and prepare for Boarders!

Eduardo ran back up to the Aftcastle and leaned his chest on the wooden rafter beam on the starboard side of the ship as he gazed out onto the vast horizons of the Unknown Ocean. He eventually spotted what looked to be a large galley obviously crewed by many men evident from the many rotating oars. The Vessel had its sails hitting the wind giving the Ship even greater thrust. Eduardo quickly righted himself off the wooden rafter beam and shouted out his orders to the crew

"Cannoneers, when they get in range I want you to fire round shot at them, if they come in for boarding use small shot and pepper the Enemy ranks. Soldiers prepare to skewer your opponents from the Deck, whatever you do hold the line and don't waver. Arbalesters and Harquebusiers on the Aftcastle, Arbalesters fire indiscriminately, Harquebusiers fire only on my orders!"

The assembled pell-mell of Soldiers and sailors, many wearing loose assortments of armoured padding jack's or barely buckled steel Cuirasses, whilst assembled crossbowmen and Arquebusiers wore their brightly coloured quilted gambesons and their Kettle helmets that were barely secured to their heads. Everybody on the deck held out there fists and shouted

"For Santiago, For the Holy Father, Santa Maria and the Holy Child, For King Ferdinand and Castile!"

The only three who did not applaud where the Two Italian's, Peruchio de Milano, the main Navigator and master ship builder who stood with a arquebus in hand and his barely secured iron cuirass attached to his thin frame. Luigi de Florencia, Experienced Pilot, ex Galley slave and a veteran of the Reconquista, who held in his hand a Halberd and wore a suit of steel plate and an Armet with the Visor up, the last person was Father Domino, a rather large Franciscan monk who stands at 6'2, Father Domino is a very kind and loving person who lives a life of poverty, he has black tonsured hair. Eduardo then quickly shouted out to the three

"Peruchio, Domino, Luigi… Up here!"

The trio quickly heeded Eduardo's words and ran up the stairs

"What is it that confounds you?" said Peruchio

Eduardo held out his right hand to the quickly approaching Galley

Luigi saw the galley and grimaced, probably remembering his past life as a galley slave to the Barbary pirates who skirted the Mediterranean coastlines

"From the looks of it I would say there is a crew of one hundred to one hundred fifty" spoke Luigi

"Yes, that was my first thought as well, with a crew of fifty six we are outnumbered possibly three to one , lets us pray that they are without cannons or similar" replied Eduardo who scratched his beard in stress. After a moment Eduardo quickly rushed up to a nearby soldier and said

"Fire arrows; fetch me the fire arrows stored in my Chest, hurry!" Eduardo then handed the soldier his iron key. The Soldier quickly grabbed the key and ran towards the Crew's quarters below deck

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

The three two-pounder Falconets issued their broadside to bear on the Enemy ship but missed just slightly off their target. Disappointed, the cannon Crew set about reloading the Cannons

The Gigantic plumes of blackish-grey smoke blocked Eduardo's view for a second until a southerly blow of wind scattered the smoke away from the Aftcastle, from what Eduardo could tell… the cannons had missed there marks but only just off by a few metres, as could be seen by the visible ripples of the water where the cannon balls landed. Noting the problem with the cannons, Eduardo grabbed his quadrant then walked down the stairs of the Aftcastle and stepped onto the crowded deck, he then approached the heavily bearded boatswain who was directing nearby troops, Eduardo held out his hand to the boatswains left shoulder then handed the Quadrant to the boatswain then spoke

"Boatswain, tell the Gunners to raise the quadrant of the cannons up two degrees"

The Boatswain rushed toward the Gunnery commander and told him the orders.

Eduardo returned to looking out at the ship anxiously waiting for the Cannons to load, it took almost a minute and a half before the Cannons were fired again in another ear-shattering Salvo

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

This Time one of the Cannonballs struck their target; it caused a surprising amount of damage to the wooden frame of the vessel, however Eduardo was not satisfied as the shots where too highly placed and thus Eduardo shouted out to the Gunnery Chief

"Lower elevation by naught five a degree"

The Gunnery chief quickly set to work whilst the gunners reloaded their cannons; Eduardo then turned his eye toward the crew and checked to see if they were ready to repel boarders.

The short answer was… they were, they were holding onto their halberds, spears, poleaxes and other staffed weapons. They had their swords in there scabbards and bucklers on their hips in case they had to rapidly change to a Sword and Buckler and he even saw a few people praying to god silently whilst they readied themselves. Eduardo also noticed out of the corner of his eye a soldier carrying out a wooden box filled with grenado's, small clay grenades around 5-6cm in diameter filled with Blackpowder and a fuse. The soldier then dispersed them out to nearby Arquebusiers who held them on the side of their powder horns so that it would not be facing the side where the match cord will be facing when the arquebusier would reload as they would have to remove the match cord to refill the priming pan.

Eduardo stopped looking outwards and returned to gazing at the enemy ship. Eduardo then began to walk back up the Aftcastle; Domino was standing in a corner surrounded by kneeling soldiers with their hands held in front of their noses, Eduardo began to kneel alongside his men and held up both his hands to his chest and lowered his head down as Domino prayed

"Lord, see us through this day and through this journey that we may preach to the heathens and natives of the lands… Amen"

After the prayer was over, Eduardo then returned to the Starboard side of the Aftcastle and continued looking at the approaching galley, and as the ship came closer and closer with each moment, more details of the ship could be seen, such as the appearance of flags with what appeared to be a skull with a red slash through the middle of the skull

"The Heraldry is unfamiliar to me, do any of you notice it?" spoke Eduardo as he turned around to face the two Italians

The two Italians studied the flag for a moment then Peruchio replied

"No, it is not Heraldry that I know of, it is not European nor is it Islamic, could it be from the fabled Cathay's, or the Zipangu's?"

(Cathay is what Marco Polo and most westerners called China, Zipangu is what Marco Polo called Japan, Infact the word Japan comes from a Portuguese corruption of the word Jipangu)

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

This time two cannons managed to hit the front of the approaching galley, one hitting the upper starboard side of the deck and the second cannon ball striking the lower port side of the hull and possibly causing a breach on the bottom of the galley as the cannon ball tumbled from impacting the hull

The Arbalesters and Crossbowmen on the Deck of the _Pinta_ began to walk up the Aftcastle soon followed by the Arquebusiers. When the Arbalesters found a secure spot, they pulled out their steel windlasses and began to wind up the crossbows. The soldiers on the Deck began to line up on the Starboard side of the deck and readied their Staffed weapons as the approaching galley reached the two hundred metre mark. several other soldiers held out their shields or bucklers into the air knowing that a ranged attack would commence sometime within the future, their previous military experiences from the Reconquista had taught them that

**Twrrrfff Twoooof Twrrffff**

That Sound quickly reverberated throughout the Caravel. It was the whistling sound of the arrows approaching the ship which came from the Enemy Galley. The arrows embedded themselves on the hull and spiked themselves into the floors wooden decking. From what Eduardo had seen, there were no deaths however there were a few minor injuries from several crewmembers, some arrows pierced through chain links in peoples armour or going through a few cm through padded cloth but nothing that could kill a person. The arrows noticeably either bounced or glanced off of the steel and iron plated armour, however the arrows did cause some bruising injuries on men in plate armour. Eduardo guessed from the penetration ability and range of the attacks that their opponents where using bows with anywhere upwards of a one hundred pound drawback weight, similar to a weaker version of an English Longbow

The Italian Luigi raised out his right hand with his thumb and two middle fingers lowered and shaked his hand from side to side whilst he shouted out

"Cornuto… I will fuck your wives you spineless dogs!"

As soon as Luigi was done with his crude ranting, he turned to look upon Eduardo before speaking

"I think they plan to ram into the _Pinta_"

Eduardo quickly turned down to face the deck and shouted down to the Cannoneers below

"Cannoneers, Small shot quickly"

**Twrrrfff Twoooof Twrrffff**

A Second rain of arrows descended down upon the _Pinta_, still no deaths but the injuries where steadily increasing and the penetrating power of the arrows where getting more powerful with each metre that the enemy vessel closed in on the ship.

**Twrrrfff Twoooof Twrrffff**

As before, there were no deaths, but a few took some severe injuries, one man took an arrow through the cheek, he would probably die in less than a week through infection. Iron suits of plate received minor denting but suits of Steel plate received barely a scratch as the arrows glanced off the armour.

Once the ship reached the One hundred seventy metre mark though, it would be time for the crew of the _Pinta_ to show its teeth as the Crossbowmen holding arbalests walked up in front of the Arquebusiers as they leaned up against the wooden rafter beams as they held out their crossbows at a 40o angle and fired them.

**On the Other Side**

Saarec exerted much force on the oar as he, but one of a great many other rowers, rowed the large forty-metre long Galley forward, the Ship had received good wind and so the sails were raised and the rowers could rest for a moment. Saarec sighed then lifted himself up and took a small sip of water from his water gourd which he held around his chest via a leather strap. As soon as Saarec drank a few sips, he replaced the cap of the gourd and lowered it back to his strap and then he rested his arms against the oar as he relaxed his leg muscles.

After about a minute of resting his aching muscles, he saw and heard the Voice of the red haired Captain, whom he heard as being an Orlesian ex-noble and now the Captain of a Pirate ship belonging to the Raiders of the Waking Sea. Saarec, being a recent Tal-Vashoth after he lost his soul weapon. Knowing that he would be killed, He deserted the Qun and joined the Pirate Vessel as a Sell sword and was hired with barely a second glance from the Captain, probably because Qunari are renowned for being excellent warriors.

There was a growingly heated Discussion between the Captain and the crew, and from what limited knowledge of Orlesian that Saarec knew, slowly translated out small snippets here and there

"Should we intercept that Ship..." said one sailor

"I haven't seen a ship design like it before, those sails are oddly shaped" replied a Pirate

"There is a defensible position on the Aft of their deck; if we board it we may receive several casualties from defenders using it as cover" said an experienced Mercenary

"That red crisscross, is it Heraldry, because I have never seen it before" replied another Pirate

"What's with those weird windows on the side of the Ship, i have never seen them before on a ship" replied a third Pirate. The second after Saarec heard the word window, he quickly stood up and looked out into the ocean until he saw the opposing ship.

'_There is only one reason a ship would have windows…'_ thought Saarec as he quietly observed the ship for more details. The sails were diagonally shaped, excellent for Ship manoeuvring and catching the wind, which meant the ship could pick up speed quickly and could dodge, fortunately the wind favoured us, And the only reason why a ship would have windows on the deck is because of emplaced Cannons

'_Cannons!'_

Saarec kept the secret to himself as he was sure his advice would be ignored, inwardly Saarec was afraid that it was a Qunari vessel, however the opposing ship had none of the same design features as a Qunari Dreadnaught, Infact the vessel was very small and probably only had a crew of about forty to sixty

"It looks like a new vessel type to me, I have never seen a ship designed like that, I say we board the vessel" spoke the Captain

"Aye" said the assembled group together in a chorus

"Oarsmen… Full speed ahead" Shouted the Captain

Saarec took the cue and began to lift up his oar and began to row back and forth, back and forth and so on.

After what felt like a minute or so of rowing, Saarec Heard a sound similar to Thunder and then he heard the loud splashing of water and the Boat vibrated slightly from an unseen impact

The Crew were visibly shocked but they still maintained course, Saarec however knew just what would lay in store should the Galley continue on its course

after about another minute of rowing, that same Thundering noise could be heard for a second, followed by the distinctive splashing sounds of a missed shot, or rather that was until Saarec's ears began ringing when a cannonball struck the Decking, spurting out dangerous shards of debris towards crewmembers. The Cannonball had not killed anyone… thankfully, however there were some people sporting dangerous shrapnel damage and there was one killed when half his face was replaced with a bit of the wooden hull went careening towards his face from the impact

At that point, the captain had had enough and shouted out to his crew

"Fuck boarding that Vessel, I want it rammed and Sunk, Archers to your posts"

Saarec knew that such a small vessel would be harder to hit, especially at night, however it also meant that the crew on the enemy vessel would be more packed together. If they were poorly armed and armoured _'Like this crew were'_, then they would suffer many casualties, if they were armoured like a military vessel however, _'then they would be barely injured from this distance'_

The sound of arrows nocked, and taught bowstrings sounded throughout the ship, and then on the captains orders, the sound of Arrows sent careening sounded forth, like a trumpet call to battle, it was a suitable term then, now that a battle was about to occur, and with an unknown vessel as well

The Archers pulled out another arrow from their quivers, nocked them then pulled the bowstrings back until it reached the side of their cheeks, then like before… The sound of another swarming volley of arrows sounded throughout the ship

The Captain smiled as he was sure that his archers would have sent hell throughout their enemies ranks, little did he know that his enemies where well trained veterans

"Nice work, One more volley than we ram them!"

His soldiers cheered for a moment while his archers nocked another Arrow, they then altered their bows by a few degrees to level with the enemy vessel better, then set their arrows loose again.

The Crew then met face to face with a volley of their own to suffer as a stream of thick steel crossbow bolts met flesh and hull in an instant. Saarec saw with slight terror as the steel bolts inflicted many deaths and injuries to the crew, he watched as one archer took a bolt through the back of his skull and saw that there was still a bit of the bolt at the front of his head, and saw as one of his nearby oarsman literally had his hand pinned to his oar as a Crossbow bolt struck it.

In all his years, Saarec had never seen such a powerful crossbow devised before, except for the power of a ballista, or for the power of cannon, which he had seen fired at a force of Fog warriors back in Seheron. No, if ever someone had to invent such a weapon, then it would speak figures on what their opponents had to face.

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOM**

Two Cannonballs managed to strike the Galley, One hitting the upper starboard side of the deck and killing two sailors from the impact. The second shot landed towards the lower Port section and managed to put a hole in the bottom of the Ship, which sprung a leak and would cause the Vessel to sink rapidly unless it was repaired. One of the Deck crew saw this and shouted the news across the deck

"Captain, we've sprung a leak, its bad and we could sink within twenty to thirty minutes"

Morale aboard the ship plummeted drastically and whatever courage the Captain had left him at that moment

"Fucking hell, Board that vessel, we are going to capture it and get us back home!"

Most sailors grabbed boarding axes and cutlasses and began donning simple garments for protection whilst several other sailors began collecting several sets of nasty looking grappling hooks for boarding.

As the Galley neared the enemy vessel, Saarec began to see what the enemy crew looked like. Several of them seemed to be wearing strange suits of armour with well-shaped helmets that looked to have a strange bit that could be raised or lowered to cover the face, others though were dressed in simpler and less intricate designs, whilst the soldiers on top seemed to have padded armour save for their hat like helmets, he then saw what appeared to be several of the men bent over reloading their crossbows, and saw as others began striking what looked to be flints from the sparks generated. and then eventually Saarec saw what looked like a plume of fire approach the Galley, or rather it was until the object for no reason just veered off course then hit the water no more than forty metres shy of the galley.

The Crew all just laughed and moral was raised, or rather it was until another of those strange projectiles was launched, although it too veered off target, however instead of hitting the water, it flew straight up into the air and then exploded into a shower of greenish-blue flames accompanied by a large BOOOOM

People looked out in terror when a few seconds later, another of those projectiles was sent hurling, and this one did not veer off or tumble, it penetrated into the Galley's deck for a few seconds and then it exploded in a shower of heated sparks and a huge BAAAAANG that caused a ringing in Saarec's ears. Fortunately the sails were not hit however the deck was in danger of being set alight

It took a few seconds before the ringing in Saarec's stopped, but when it did the ringing was replaced by large crackles and pops and Saarec saw as invisible projectiles tore away at people's bodies, nothing could stop the projectiles except for solid steel armour but even then the damage was severe as it defaced the suits of armour and made them next to useless. Saarec threw his oar to the ground and stood up to look at what caused such destruction.

Saarec saw with his eyes that the enemy vessel was covered in smoke, until a slight Southerly breeze cleared the smoke from the ship and Saarec could clearly see what caused such death, it was what looked to be a large cylindrical object with a match on one end, similar in shape to a crossbow but without the bow. He then watched as the front row cleared from view and another row of men came out and they took aim with their weapons, and then a figure, with brightly coloured cloth shoulder puffs held out his hand, which he lowered after a few seconds… Signalling to the men to fire

Four people were killed outright and another ten where severely injured, and one man clutched the stump that was once a set of five fingers turned into two, his index finger and his thumb, he moaned loudly before falling into shock.

Morale aboard the ship plummeted and people began to duck and crawl around haphazardly trying to avoid getting hit, whilst other sailors began to trip over the injured or dead or scared people, in certain parts of the ship, blood became a slipping hazard whilst other sailors tried to combat the flames that took hold of the rear of the ship caused by the unusual projectile weapon.

The second row of men on the enemy vessel then took hold of their weapons and began to step back whilst a row of crossbowmen took to the front row and they too took aim. they let loose a volley which, this time caused few casualties or deaths as people cradled and hid behind bits of decking to protect them from the oncoming steel bolts.

For now the vessel appeared to be free of enemy projectiles, atleast for now as their enemies took some time to reload their weapons, using this opportunity the captain quickly took advantage of this and began to take charge of his men, this raised the crews morale massively but they were still scared

"Archers, Take aim on their castle like tower"

The archers quickly ran out of their hiding spots and took aim, but they were never able to fire as a new round of Explosions came forth from the enemy vessel.

Saarec, for the first time in his life felt something akin to fear when he saw whole sections of men get torn apart as bits of flesh and gore went careening from their bodies all over the Galley

And then the Ship was so close to the enemy ship that you could smell the rich smell of sulphur, the thick black smoke that Saarec had experienced before, and he could only say one word aloud repeatedly

"Gaatlok… Gaatlok"

Saying this repeatedly he caught the eye, or rather ear of the captain who walked up to him and spoke

"Gaatlok, you mean Blackpowder, are we dealing with Qunari?"

Saarec nodded his head down, no

"Then how the hell did our enemies get it?"

Saarec shrugged his shoulders

The Captain quickly ran to the deck and shouted

"One hundred gold and seventy-five silver to the man that secures a Cannon on the enemy vessel"

The damaged moral of the vessel rose again, Men took out their cutlasses or boarding axes and other such arms, the oarsmen quickly rushed to the armouries to get their weapons and secure the money before someone else got it first. Saarec himself was marvelled by how humans changed so quickly when money was offered, and inwardly grew sickened at his fate of becoming a Tal-Vashoth, but Saarec too went to the armoury on board, the human oarsmen and one of the Town elves took so long to grab weapons that the Galley had arrived within fifteen to ten metres of the enemy vessel.

When Saarec reached the armoury, he grabbed a boarding axe for his right hand and a cutlass for his left, but before he could even leave, he heard even more explosions and he went out of the room to check the damage and he was shocked yet again by his enemies as they hurled out ball like projectiles that either exploded in the air or on the deck, causing lacerations and burns to anyone in the immediate vicinity of the explosions, people were scattered throughout the deck as they lay either dead, dying or severely injured.

The Captain quickly retreated to the back of the ship and locked himself in his quarters whilst he left the sailors to fight for themselves

**On the Pinta**

Eduardo shouted out his orders to the Crew as he stood firm at the helm and commanded his men like any experienced commander would

"Espadamacines, to the flanks of the Halberdiers, Halberdiers to the centre, ranks of two"

Eduardo then quickly jumped off the Aftcastle then shouted to his men, and even though he was unarmed still insisted on leading the men forward

"Well then men, after me!"

as soon as those words escaped his mouth, he jumped off the side of 'his' ship the _Pinta _and onto the enemy's galley, Eduardo then saw a blade that was slightly tapered and curved, like a German Messer (similar to a falchion or Scimitar), fortunately Eduardo was taught in the Brotherhood of St Mark, where he learned combat techniques for many different types of weapons, although Eduardo excelled in two types of combat, Longswording and Sword and Bucklering which where his specialties.

Eduardo decided to then walk up to a nearby corpse and pick a cutlass which he quickly used to ward off an incoming blow to his right shoulder, using his experience and skill, he held his opponents sword arm and grappled his opponent to the ground. One of his nearby halberdiers delivered a mortal blow to the downed man and Eduardo continued on. When he arrived at a dagger he quickly picked it up and held it in his left hand. This time an attack came from his front, the enemy aimed with his sword and tried to thrust him with his sword, however with skill and grace, Eduardo came forward with a thrusting attack of his own and used the hilt of the cutlass to manoeuvre his opponents sword to Eduardo's side whilst Eduardo's sword thrust directly to his enemy's torso. Eduardo then twisted the blade and pulled out, knowing that his opponent was dead. Then with even more skill he deflected an attack from his left side with his dagger, the attack would have overwhelmed him if Eduardo had not employed skilled footwork, Eduardo then did a quick spin and attacked his opponent with an upwards diagonal strike which struck his enemy just above the armpit, his sword then followed on to the ribcage and stopped only where there was sufficient amounts of bone to stop it.

Eduardo had to kick the blade out of his opponent, but he retrieved his cutlass and continued on. Eduardo though would have preferred his Longsword as he walked up, though he saw an opponent that really set Eduardo's teeth on edge, and it was a large, hulking man with a set of four horns, And Eduardo realised that he had found something that Europe would want, Verifiable proof of the Oddities that lay on their voyage of discovery, All of Europe, and by extension the Pope would be very interested if they could capture and convert a "Native" to the Mother church, realising this he turned to his men quickly and said

"Men, Capture that being but do not kill him by any means, he is to survive the Journey and see the Pope, Or by god I will punish the man that kills him!"

His men obeyed and they began to surround the being, their halberds or swords raised to the beings head, the being dropped his weapons and put his hands up

**To Be Continued**

What did you think so far?

The Story right now takes place in 1510, or 9:29 Dragon, about a year before the fight blight and Dragon Age Origins (which I have never played)

I have taken some liberties with the Arm's and Armoury of Dragon age and made it more realistic, there will exist such things as weapon breakages and other such things in this, Armour will get dented in this but the Penetrative abilities will follow historic tendencies, People won't die when you try to cut a guy in a suit of plate, all that would do is leave yourself open for an attack, however shoot a guy at close range with a high powered crossbow or a gun and they will definitely be on the ground, reeling from the impact if they weren't killed outright.

European Produced Armour will be superior in many ways to Thedas produced armour due to advances in metallurgy and fully articulated Armour, something you don't see in Dragon age armours, and visored helmets. At first the armours will mostly be in the Gothic or Milanese style which will change to the Maximilian style armour with fluting. Eventually you will see the Spanish Morion in this, but the Armour will have a Special place in the story as an intriguing trade item.

However Thedas specialises in large swords, enhanced weaponry and mages.

Technologically the Qunari and Spanish are pretty much on par with Technology, the Qunari have aqueducts whilst Spain doesn't, however the Spanish have the printing Press which the Qunari do not have. The Qunari also have large amounts of Tea, a valuable item that the Spanish will do anything to obtain, possibly trading Technological devices or Guns technology in exchange. I can foresee a possible friendship/rivalry form between the two powers

The Spanish also have a Pro-Technology Pro-Religious Anti-Mage attitude similar to the Qunari, and to make them even more relatable to the Qunari, they too will be anti-Woman as people (please don't have feminists getting in my shit because you don't like it, I am trying to be as historical as possible with my fan-fic and if you don't like it don't read)

What to expect on the next chapter?

Landing and trading in Kirkwall, Language barriers and discoveries, awkwardness, cultural exchanges, Political intrigue and a force gazes out of the Horizon, the Qunari are alerted to a new physical presence that could be there equals, or could they?

And what will occur when Eduardo hears tales about men wielding Magic staffs and satanic Blood powers?

And most importantly, Will the Continent of Thedas change with the coming of these foreigners?

**What is the Song that the Spanish sing?**

If you would like to know the song that they sing, it is called Santa Maria Strela do dia

Look it up on YouTube, I suggest listening to the version by Arany Zoltan as in my opinion he does very good, high quality medieval, folk and modern musical interpretations

And yes, I listen to medieval/renaissance music… Got a problem

And finally to end on a quote

_Personally I find that the more modern songs I listen to, the further back in time I have to dig to listen to good music…,_ some random guy on the internet


	2. On Hiatus

Due to me focusing solely on Errant Effect and Imperial Rule, i will hereby be stopping all work on Thedas the New World, Mass Effect Quantum Entanglement and A New Hyperspace War, as Such they will not be updated until either Errant effect or Imperial rule are finished or i have stopped doing one of them

However as soon as i am able i might just get back to rewriting and continuing A New Hyperspace War as i am by far the most interested in that than in the other fics

Sorry for any inconvenience's this may have, but on the bright side i am warning you that i am quitting/on hiatus and not just leaving you (the viewers) in the dark and not even saying goodbye (like 90% of the unfinished stories posted on )


End file.
